


Ешьте капусту!

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Saratov challenge, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Хорошо попёрли - разорвали блузкуА тому виною урожай капусты
Kudos: 10
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ешьте капусту!

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/6eFJCzF.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь высокорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/FsttD1x) ]


End file.
